


Mirror

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: I had read of a little contest involving two very special agents and a confined space, this is my submission.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mirror by Orangy

Ok, here is the thing.. No one has posted anything in like two days, or more. <I am losing time, someone call Mulder!!> Anyway, I wanted to get the ball rolling, so, Satina was Kind enough to fix a story that I had previously posted on the Ditb list, it was my first ever M/K. If you have read it already, please read it again, it really is better now. Many Many thank yous to Satina for her wanting to take the time to make this story pretty enough for public viewing.

Title: Mirror  
Author: Orangy  
Feedback:   
Status: Complete, beta'd and edited by Satina for re-posting  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: very small one to Duane Barry  
Summary: I had read of a little contest involving two very special agents and a confined space, and this is my submission.  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I think it is a conspiracy...C. Carter and 1013 are involved, I just know it. Damn!

* * *

Too small. The head and a good four inches of his cock was sticking out of the top of the Speedos. He tried to align his erection to the right, so it would lie along his inner thigh. He sighed. No go. It looked like he had put a salami in the damn thing.

Fuck, he really hated shopping for clothes. Ties, now that he could handle, but a fucking swim suit... Cancer Man was probably videotaping his apartment right now, but the FBI couldn't spring for a camera in the locker room by the pool to see who had stolen his fucking Speedos.

He briefly considered jacking himself off to get rid of the hard on he had been sporting since the cute little salesgirl had coyly told him he would look *sooo* hot in the leather pants she wanted to show him. He had given that lazy smile, that "oh if you only knew" smile and sauntered away, Speedos in hand to find a dressing room. He supposed that his anger was keeping him hard, just as much as the cute little sales girls' ass was, so he resigned himself to it.

It was pretty late in the day and he had had his pick of the rooms. He chose a room with a chair and a three way mirror. Locking the door, he took off his shoes, socks and pants. He realized his shirt tails were in the way and rolling up his shirt was not an option, so he removed his tie and placed it on the metal hook above the chair. He took his shirt off, laying it across the back of the chair.

While he was contemplating his dilemma, there was a knock at the door. He immediately moved his hands to cover his cock, but realized with a blush that the door was locked, and it was a full length door, so no peeking was gonna happen here. It was the cute little salesgirl, asking, was he all right. He cleared his throat and said yes, but the suit was not the right size, would she mind getting him another, one size larger?

She giggled and said, " Sure, but you're going to have to open the door when I come back, so be decent, k?" Another fit of giggles, and she walked away.

Looking down, he saw that even with no boner this suit would not hold him, and with the boner it looked like he was using a small Speedos to cover the Washington monument. That got a smile out of him, and he thought he would just let the cute little salesgirl see his dilemma and judge for herself...

There was a questioning knock on the door, and he smiled big, adjusting his cock to peek out the top of the skimpy suit, and unlocked the door. He started to say, "What do you...." but the words died on his lips, and all he got out was, "Mother fucker!"

Alex Krycek walked into the room, gun drawn and pointing to the spot just above Mulder's right eye. Krycek put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't make me kill you." He shut the door without turning to look at it, and fumbled the lock into place. Glancing around the small room, his eyes lit on the chair, and taking his thoughts off Mulder for a minute, he started to move the chair over to prop it under the door handle.

Mulder took this chance, and rolling his head away and down, he swung a mighty uppercut that caught Krycek's jaw and part of his lip. Just as fast, Krycek came back with a blow to the side of Mulder's head with his fist. Mulder saw bright jumping lights for a second, and Krycek took this opportunity to slap cuffs onto Mulder's wrists and wrench his hands up over his head.

He looked around and slipped the chain of the cuffs over the metal hook that still held Mulder's tie. Krycek whipped the tie off the hook, and looking at the chair, he picked up Mulder's briefs and balled them up and stuffed them in Mulder's mouth. He used the tie to hold the gag in place, tying it tight around Mulder's head. Now the gun was pressed right into his right temple. Mulder stopped moving. It would be hard to dodge that bullet.

Without the gun ever leaving his temple, and with his eyes on Mulder's the whole time, Krycek managed to move the chair over to the door knob and wedge it tightly under it.

The two men stood about 10 inches apart. Krycek again put his fingers to his lips and made a shhh motion. He allowed the gun to drift down away from Mulder's face, and instead started pushing it into Mulder's chest, right over his heart.

Krycek used his other hand to wipe the blood away from his lip, and shot an evil grin at Mulder. "What would Freud say about beating up a guy and getting a hard on from it?"

Red dots appeared on Mulder's cheeks. Oh god, he still had the boner! Mulder's eyes went from rage to horror, and back to rage. He was acutely aware of his erection, as was Krycek, who, pressing his gun even harder into Mulder's chest <talk about Freud>, allowed his eyes to glide down Mulder's frame.

He admired the graceful bow of Mulder's elbows as his arms dangled from the hook he was handcuffed to. His gaze slide down to Mulder's shoulders and the muscles that made up the back of Mulder's arms, and how they tensed and jumped under his gaze. He followed the curve of Mulder's armpit to his pecs, dusted with small golden brown hairs and graced with two perfectly round brown nipples.

Mulder seethed under this close scrutiny. Krycek let his gaze slide down to Mulder's flat stomach and let out a low whistle. "You register that weapon, Mulder?"

Heat bloomed into Mulder's face as he desperately tried to will himself into some kind of erectile dysfunction, but he could tell it was not working. Mulder again tried pulling at the cuffs. Krycek's one word, menacing and low, "Don't." stopped Mulder, as the gun pressed harder into his chest. Mulder stopped and began shooting daggers into Krycek's eyes.

"Don't worry about the blonde. I told her I was your boyfriend. She looked a little disappointed. Is this..." He ran his thumb up Mulder's cock, swirling around the crown once before moving his hand away. "...for her?"

Mulder's body convulsed, half way between retching and moaning. Oh those daggers were now poisoned tipped, and they were aimed directly at Krycek's shrunken little heart.

"She seems to think you would look good in leather, but I have always preferred you in Speedos." Again, that smile, somewhere between Angel of darkness and sex kitten. It only fueled Mulder's rage, in turn fueling his erection. It was getting to the point of being painful, especially halfway hanging out of the cursed swim suit. Oh, whoever stole his speedos would pay!

Krycek leaned in and whispered, "Bet you're wondering why I'm here..."

With Mulder's slow measured nod, Krycek's hand went into his leather coat and pulled out a crumpled pair of red Speedos. Mulder's rage, unabated so far, tripled. All kinds of muffled oaths fell out of Mulder's gag. Right in his ear, Krycek whispered, "Mulder...BE QUIET...Don't make me knock you out for this!" Mulder stopped instantly, horror back in his eyes, only to meet Krycek's dark angel/sex kitten routine. Mulder gulped back a heart attack and waited.

"Play nice and you can leave soon. Play bad and you and the blonde head for that big conspiracy theory in the sky, got it?"

Again, the slow measured nod.

"Good." Again whispered directly in to his ear. "OK, I'm gonna put the gun away, but believe me Mulder, I can reach it faster than you, so be a good little Fox and behave."

Nod...

"Good boy."

Very slowly Krycek lowered the gun from Mulder's chest. There was a deep angry red mark, a circle where the barrel of the Sig had been tattooed into his chest. Casually, as the gun was going down, Krycek dropped his other arm and allowed the heavy leather coat to fall from one shoulder, then taking the gun into his opposite hand, he allowed the coat to fall to the floor. Just as slowly, he tucked the gun into the waistband at the back of his pants.

One hand slid up Mulder's ribcage, over his chest, and trailed along his cheek, then continued up between Mulder's arms and held his hands to the wall. The other had moved to the front of Krycek's pants.

Fresh terror startled into Mulder's eyes as he imagined every rape nightmare possible. But aside from the hand holding his hands, Krycek did not touch him.

They stood a scant inch from each other, and Mulder could feel Krycek's breath on him, on his neck, in his ear. He heard a soft sigh and realized what was happening.

Krycek was jacking off.

Mulder's own erection, momentarily forgotten, came back into his awareness in full Technicolor, throbbing and pulsing and turning as hard as steel. He felt lips on his neck, and he recoiled as if burned. He bounced off the wall behind him and bounced forward, making contact between his cock and Krycek's.

Agony...so sweet he wanted it to last forever, but he felt warm, sticky fingers on his thigh pushing him back against the wall.

Once again he felt Krycek pushing closer to his neck, and then he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye...the mirror! He could see Krycek slowly hunching into his palm. So close to him...their cocks were a fraction of an inch apart. He could shift his hips and be brushed up against him again, if he wanted to.

Did he?

He tried moving his hands off the hook, but Krycek's hand kept his there. He turned again to watch the mirror and Krycek moved his lips to Mulder's ear and sighed softly again. Mulder began to make noises, soft low noises. He wanted the gag out of his mouth. He moved his head to lean his cheek against Krycek's and slowly rubbed his cheek up and down Krycek's face, all the while making those soft pleading sounds.

"If I take the gag out, will you behave?"

Nod....

Krycek looked into his eyes again and found not terror, not hate, but something bright and willing. That moist sticky hand came up to his mouth and tugged on the tie, loosening it. Krycek pulled it down, but not off. Mulder worked his jaw to spit out the cotton boxer briefs. He sighed and turned his head to watch the reflection, pretending he was watching someone else give in to lust.

Krycek settled back into Mulder's body, not touching it, but a breath away. A sigh and a moan directly into his ear sent shivers down Mulder's spine. He whispered, "Please, pull down the front of the suit...please..."

Another moan and Krycek seemed to melt into him. Again that agonizing, searing contact of cocks and the pain/pleasure that came with it.

Mulder felt that sticky, warm hand on his cock, pulling it away from his belly and towards Krycek's own cock, and suddenly Krycek was slowly fisting him, and his own cock as well.

With a squeeze of his hand, Krycek's other hand descended down one of Mulder's arms and made its way down his back. Krycek pulled and tugged at the Speedos to get them over Mulder's hips and sent them floating down Mulder's legs. A long and shuddering sigh escaped Mulder and a low chuckle came from Krycek.

Krycek now had his head on Mulder's shoulder, kissing and licking at Mulder's neck and sending soft moans and sighs directly to his ear. Krycek's hand moved back up Mulder's body to grasp his hands, and Mulder's grasped back. Mulder started rocking his hips forward to pump into Krycek's fist.

Watching from the mirrors' point of view, Mulder could see Krycek fisting first his own cock and then Mulder's, sliding up one then down the other, like some two foot monster cock connected them. More moans and higher sounding sighs started to issue from both mouths.

Krycek kicked Mulder's legs slightly apart and started to hump his cock against Mulder's, wrapping his free hand around Mulder's ass. Belly to belly, their cocks slid together, and the delicious friction started a tingle deep in Mulder's balls. Krycek started a low, breathy chant in Mulder's ear, more breath than word, saying over and over, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." in time with his thrusts into Mulder's abdomen.

Mulder couldn't hold out any longer, and with an agonized moan he starts to implode.

Everything in the universe centered to a pinpoint of existence somewhere inside Mulder's stomach. He felt everything suck into this tiny point until nothing else mattered, nothing else even existed. It held for a tortured second and then exploded outward, feeling like every particle of raw matter in the world was shooting out of his cock.

Krycek felt this and clamped his mouth down onto Mulder's and fucked his tongue in and out of Mulder's tight, wet mouth. Mulder didn't even know he was screaming into Krycek's mouth until he stopped.

Krycek came, too, feeling Mulder's flesh, hot and insistent against his own. This alone pushed him over the edge, and he was in free fall, the only thing holding him to this world, Mulder's mouth. Their sticky thick cum juices mingled and seemed to form a third entity that they couldn't help pushing and rubbing against.

Krycek sagged against Mulder, only the handcuffs keeping the two standing.

Eventually, Krycek gathered his energy and stood up straight and pulled his wet, sticky cock from Mulder's body. Krycek was already tucking his cock back into his jeans and reaching for his leather coat. Mulder tried to lower his arms again and suddenly the gun was in his ribs.

"Hey, damn it, what?" sputtered Mulder.

"Keep your hands up till I'm gone," drawled Krycek in a sleepy, sexy voice. He leaned down and with one hand, grabbed the too-small, forgotten Speedos on the floor and tucked them into a pocket of his coat, and with a broad swipe of his tongue, licked mixed cum from Mulder's belly.

Mulder shuddered uncontrollably. One last lick at Mulder's lips and Krycek crammed Mulder's old Speedos into his mouth and moved the chair from the door and was gone.

Spitting out the red speedos from his mouth, Mulder lowered his screaming arms from the hook, and fished in his pants pocket for the key. After getting the cuffs off, he took his mostly wet briefs and tried to clean his belly off. He put the old, familiar Speedos on and pulled on the rest of his clothes, stuffing the briefs into his front pants pocket. His tie was ruined, stretched and used in a way silk ties were not meant for. He took one last look in the mirror and saw images flash in his brain, seared there forever.

He opened the door and looked around shyly and exited the room. Cute little salesgirl was at the counter with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Your *friend* already paid for you."

Mulder blushed brightly and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is no chicken" CGB Spender

  
Updated: March 16, 2002 


End file.
